Sr y Sra Malfoy
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Hermione y Draco, Draco y Hermione. Esto son distintas viñetas hablando de la vida de esta pareja, en Hogwarts. Casados. Con...¿Hijos? Para saberlo leed!-Mitsuki Sakurai
1. Capitulo 1: Fregando Platos

**Hola!!!**

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!**

**Con otra historiade Draco y Hermione. Esta vez van a ser viñetas sobre ellos, momentos de su vida juntos la mayoría divertidos, espero**

**Antes de que leaís el capitulo, me gustaría dcir que auqnue está pareja sea una de mis favoritas, por desgracia los personajes son de JK Rowling, yo solamente escribo esta historia que casualmente se me ocurrió una noche...frgando xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Fregando platos**

En un barrio aparentemente normal, más concretamente en el número 12 de la calle _Oxford avenue_ vivía una joven pareja de recién casados, habían estado de mudanzas comiendo comida preparada, comida china, o yendo a restaurantes.

Lo primero habían puestos sus cosas en su cuarto y poco a poco fueron decorando el resto de la casa, por último habían instalado todo lo necesario en la cocina.

Esa noche Hermione estaba cocinando un buen banquete, dado que quería celebrar que por fin estaba todo bien colocado en su casa, al igual que quería recordar la primera cena, decente, en su nueva casa.

De primero preparó una gambas a la plancha y unos langostinos, de segundo hizo espagueti carbonara mientras que Draco hacía una pizza-dado que quería ayudar a su esposa, pero no sabía nada de cocina-de jamón, queso y aceitunas negras, que se salió muy bien, gracias a su maestra Hermione Malfoy. El postre fue lo que más les costó hacer, al final acabaron cubiertos de harina y chocolate, pero Hermione estaba contenta dado que hacía mucho que no preparaba su postre favorito y al verlo se emocionó, eran cigarrette de chocolate con helado de Starcciatella.

Hicieron muchas fotos de toda la comida y a lo largo de elaboración, que más tarde guardarían en la carpeta "_primeros días en la nueva casa"_ que Draco y Hermione habían comprado hacía un par de días.

La cena les llevó su tiempo, Draco eligió un bonito mantel blanco con flores doradas que puso en la mesa de la cocina, y acompañando la comida tenía el mejor vino élfico que Draco pudo conseguir. Además, ambos querían saborear toda la comida, por lo que hablaron de temas triviales, como el color de su habitación, o si podían hacer algún que otro cambio en la decoración de la casa.

Acabaron haciendo sobremesa, algo que ambos disfrutaban mucho, además hicieron un concurso para ver quien se acababa el vino antes, aunque nunca lo supieron dado que la botella que calló al suelo, por lo que el vino manchó el suelo y quedaron muchos cristales por el suelo que rápidamente recogieron.

-Madre mía, son las once Draco ¡Hay que recoger esto!

-Tampoco es tan tarde...

-Ya, pero mañana tengo que estar en el Ministerio a las diez de la mañana...y estoy cansada...-bostezó y unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Bien, vamos a dormir-Draco se encaminó hacía las escaleras.

-Espera-Hermione aún no se había levantado de la mesa y señalaba los platos de comida, ahora vacíos-¿Piensas que esto se va a lavar solo?

-Se me olvidaba...mañana les pediré a mis padres que nos manden a unos elfos para que se ocupen de las tareas de la casa.

-Draco..¡No quiero tener elfos doméstico es casa! ¿Sabes lo mucho que trabajan esas pobres criaturas? Además trabajan mucho, seguro que quieren ser libres y no pueden, no soportaría dejar a un elfo doméstico limpiando lo que yo ensucio...

-Está bien, está bien, ya lo limpio yo con magia-Draco se acercó a la mesa y sacó su varita, pero Hermione le detuvo-¿Qué pasa?

-Draco...¿Dependes mucho de la magia, lo sabías? Los primeros once años de tu vida no usabas magia y no creo que fueran muy infeliz, yo en mi casa, aunque cumpliera la mayoría de edad seguía haciendo las cosas sin magia, y cumplí la mayoría de edad hace ocho años.

-¿Y cómo sugieres que limpiemos esto?-preguntó Draco con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, una solución pasó por su cabeza...pero no quería tener eso en su casa, no quería imaginarse como sería meter eso en su casa recién limpia e impoluta.

-En mi casa...teníamos una cosa que lavaba los platos...-dejó hacer la frase de pronto.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Sigue existiendo? ¿Cuánto crees que nos costará tenerlo en casa?

-Se llama _lavaplatos_, pero no quiero tener un en casa Draco...

-¿Y por qué no? ¿No lo tenías en tu antigua casa?

-Si...pero está casa, por si no lo habías notado no es precisamente una casa muggle, por lo que llamar a un muggle para que nos instale el _lavaplatos_...

-¿No podemos instalarlo nosotros?

-Si, si quieres cargante la mitad de la casa intenta instalarlo tú.

-Ya...complicado está el asunto...

Hermione asintió, se le ocurrió otra idea, pero estaba segura de que Draco se negaría en rotundo. No obstante le resultó divertida la imagen de Draco haciendo _eso_.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Bueno, creo que no queda más remedio que utilizar el método tradicional...-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se levantaba y llevaba algunos platos al fregadero.

Draco tardó unos pocos segundos en captar la indirecta de su esposa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni hablar!

-Oh, vamos Draco...tampoco es tan difícil...

-¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡nunca lo he hecho!

-Bueno antes has aprendido a hacer un pizza, esto no es más complicado...

Draco se negaba a hacerlo ¿Por qué tendría que fregar los platos? ¡ÉL! Nunca lo había echo y no era razón que lo empezara a hacer ahora. Pero cuando el sonido del agua y la visión de Hermione empezando a fregar captó su atención...se rindió.

-Está bien...¿Cómo te ayudo?

-Primero vacías la comida que queda en le plato en la basura, después mojas el plato con agua, luego coges...-estiró el brazo y cogió una esponja-esto, le pones jabón y vas frotando hasta que esté limpio, lo pones debajo del agua hasta que no quede espuma y luego le pasas el trapo, lo secas y lo dejas aquí-señalo otro trapo seco donde ya había un plato.

-Parece fácil-comentó Draco.

_-Es_ fácil. Pero creo que para más rapidez nos lo repartimos ¿Qué prefieres hacer? ¿Fregar o secar?

Draco se lo pensó un rato, la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por saber como era eso de fregar.

Hermione vio como Draco se lo pensaba, estaba segura de la elección de su esposo, por lo que se preparó para reírse de él.

-Fregar.

-Muy bien, pues cuando acabes de fregar me vas pasando las cosas que yo las seco.

-Bien.

Draco cogió la esponja y le echó un chorro gigante de jabón.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

-¡No tiene gracia!

-Ten cuidado-dijo Hermione-si aprietas así saldrá mucho jabón.

Bien. Ahora tenía que mojar el plato que ya se lo había vaciado de restos de comida Hermione. Cuidadosamente fue pasando la esponja de abajo arriba. Con sumo cuidado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó una leve risa de su esposa.

-¿Lo hago mal?

-No, no tienes por que tener tanto cuidado, lo puede hacer más rápido y más fuerte, tranquilo, el plato no se disolverá.

Draco se tensó y empezó a fregar muy fuerte, por lo que cuando Hermione se fue a acercar le dio un codazo sin querer.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

Hermione sonrió, le cogió la mano a su esposo y enseñó el término medio entre lo fuerte y lo suave. Abrió el grifo del agua con un codo y puso el plato debajo, pero no calculó bien la fuerza con la que salía el agua, por lo que ésta salpicó a los jóvenes.

Hermione se tuvo que sujetar la tripa del ataque de risa que le dio.

-¡No tiene gracia!

-¡Jamás había visto a alguien cometer tantos fallos a la hora de fregar!-comentó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Ni siquiera Ron se equivocó tantas veces!

Draco no pudo más. Que Hermione se riera lo podía soportar. Pero que el pelirrojo al que siempre había superado le hubiera superado a él fregando...¡Eso era demasiado!

Le dio el plato a Hermione que intentaba serenarse, no obstante de vez en cuando soltaba alguna que otra risilla por lo bajo. Mientras Draco cogió los vasos y los miró. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que fregar eso? ¿Metiendo la esponja dentro de él?

-Si Draco. Hay que meter la esponja dentro.

Lo hizo y no se resultó muy complicado. Volvió a abrir el grifo del agua, ésta vez con moderación y puso el vaso debajo, pero pasados unos segundos el agua empezó a salir del vaso empapando la manga de la camisa de Draco. Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Yo no me río!

-Se me había olvidado decirte que había que remangarse, ¡pero pensaba que al verme harías lo mismo!

Draco se fijó en la blanca blusa de Hermione y comprobó que tenía las mangas a la altura del codo.

-Espera, yo lo haré, y será mejor que cierres el grifo del agua.

Cuando Draco acabó de fregar los platos, vasos y las fuentes por fin pudo relajarse. Pero ahora tenía un problema. ¿Cómo debía quitarse el jabón de las manos?

-¿Y cómo demonios se supone que me quito esto?

-Con agua-contestó Hermione con una pequeña risita.

-¿Así?

Hermione sintió que algo le salpicaba la cara, parpadeó un par de veces y comprobó que Draco le había echado toda la espuma encima. Sonrió, ella también podía jugar a eso.

-No, así-Hermione abrió el grifo y salpicó a Draco con el agua.

Draco quiso atrapar a Hermione, pero ésta se escapó al salón riendo. Draco la alcanzó y ambos cayeron al sofá.

-¿Qué nota tengo, profesora Granger?

-Excelente Señor Malfoy.

-Pues ahora quiero mi premio Señora Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió, después puso sus manos en los fuertes brazos de su marido y le besó.

-Me encanta el premio-dijo Draco.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

Draco cogió a Hermione en volandas y se la llevó a la habitación, habían estado una hora fregando y notaba el cansancio de su esposa. Pero no importaba, ambos se habían divertido en si primer día en su casa nueva, y seguro que sería la primera diversión de muchas.

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba la primera viñeta, espero que os haya gustado y que os hayaís reido, yo personalmente me reí mucho imaginandome a Draco fregar de esa manera.**

**jejeejeje**

**Bueno, pues sin más dilación me despido hasta la proxima viñeta.**

**PD. si me dejaís un review me hareís muy muy feliz.**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	2. Capitulo 2: 1 de Septiembre

**Hola de nuevo!!! aquí os dejo con otra viñeta de Sr. y Sr.a Malfoy, con la que me he reido bastante, es algo más extensa que la otra pero bueno el caso es que la he subido y que espero que os guste. Para situar un poco la historia, esto ocurre el 1 de Septiembre del último año que Draco y Hermione cursan Hogwarts y todavía NO están saliendo, aunque se llevan mejor. Las viñetas no seguirán ningún orden, escribiré una y la subiré puede pasar en cualquier momento de la relación entre Draco y Hermione el caso es que los protagonistas son ellos y su vida como pareja más o menos. Bueno espero que os guste y que os riaís.**

**Disclaimer: No, no soy JK Rowlling, me gustaría pero no lo soy así que ya sabeís lo que teneís que hacer, adorarla a ella por crear Harry Potter y a mi por subir estas vuñetas...jajajajajajjajajajajaja.**

**Nos leemos a bajo!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: 1 de Septiembre.**

Era 1 de Septiembre, para algunos un a maravilla, para otros un aburrimiento, para unos significaban el término de la vacaciones y el comienzo de otro año escolar lleno de deberes y exámenes, para otros sería el último año que podrían disfrutar del maravilloso castillo al que habían asistido durante 7 años, para otros sin embargo era el principio, la primera vez que subían al tren rojo.

Un grupo de jóvenes estaba en el pasillo planeando como darle una carta de amor al joven Harry Potter, el héroe, como solían llamarle desde hacía pocas semanas.

-Dadme esa carta-dijo una castaña saliendo de su compartimiento, cansada de intentar ignorar las voces de la chicas, la estaban empezando a poner nerviosa.

-Pe...pero...-empezó a protestar una.

-Mira, yo le daré esa carta a Harry ¿Vale? y vosotras os podéis ir a vuestros compartimentos, si no lo hacéis estoy autorizada a quitaros unos pocos puntos por mal comportamiento.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Hermione Granger, Prefecta de Gryffindor y Premio Anual de Hogwarts, creo que si puedo hacerlo después de estar intentando ignorar vuestros grititos histéricos durante casi tres cuartos de hora, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Tú no eres Hermione Granger!

-¡Hermione Granger no es así, es más bien tirando a fea y tu eres...eres guapísima!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...pero si tenemos un nuevo bellezón en el colegio.

Las chicas al ver de quien era la voz desaparecieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Hermione sin embargo se quedó petrificada, Blaisi Zabini...¿La había llamado bellezón?

-Soy...

-Blaisi Zabini, si, te conozco-dijo Hermione con tono cortante y frío.

-Pues yo a ti no, y no me importaría conocerte...más íntimamente.

Blaisi sonrió de forma seductora, lo cual provocó que Hermione pusiera una cara de asco.

-¡Por dios Zabini! ¡Me vas a hacer vomitar! ¿¡Se puede saber que te has tomado!? ¿¡Una poción para ser más imbécil de lo habitual!?

Y sin más se giró, cerró el compartimiento de un portazo y cerró la persiana de la puerta. Zabini pudo ver la que joven castaña no estaba sola, había dos personas con ella, a juzgar por su voces debían de ser hombres, esperaba que se tratara de familiares suyos, por que él estaba dispuesto a conquistar a esa joven que le había robado el corazón.

-Menudo carácter-y se marchó en busca de sus amigos.

Ron y Harry reían ante la cara de enfado de Hermione, después de haber escuchado toda la conversación desde el compartimiento.

-Bueno, es normal que no te reconozca, has cambiado de look totalmente-dijo Harry.

Era cierto después de su ruptura con Ron se fue a Francia y al volver él y Harry la encontraron totalmente cambiada, para empezar, el primer cambio que notaron fue el físico. Su pelo se lo había dejado crecer durante el verano, hasta la mitad de la espalda, ya no tenía una maraña rizada, si no un pelo suave y algo ondulado que acababa en unos gordos bucles bien definidos y se había dejado flequillo, que estaba liso.

También vestía de forma diferente, más como una adolescente que se ha hecho mujer que como una niña camino de ser adolescente.

Y por último su forma de ser, seguía teniendo ese carácter que tanto asustaba a Harry y Ron, no obstante se la notaba más relajada y ya no era tan estricta a la hora de reprochar a todo el mundo que siguiera las normas, Harry Ron eran testigos de que Hermione había esperado cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de salir y casi gritarle cuatro cosas a las chicas que querían darle una carta a Harry.

* * *

Después de que acabara la cena en el Gran Comedor y de que Hermione, ayudada por Ron, les enseñase a los de primer curso la sala común de Gryffindor, la castaña por fin llegó a su habitación de Premio Anual, que compartiría con Malfoy.

Suspiró, sabía que no iba a ser un año muy fácil si tenía que compartir parte de su tiempo libre a convivir con Malfoy, no obstante no se iba a achantar, le iba a cantar las cuarenta su era necesario.

Al entrar vio que Malfoy estaba hablando ni más ni menos con Blaisi Zabini, ambos hombres al verla se sorprendieron.

-Malfoy, ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a dejar que vengan aquí tus amiguitos, si quieres verlos te vas a vuestra cueva particular, así que Zabini haz de favor de largarte.

-¿Granger?

-¿Si?

-¿Eres tú?-preguntó Zabini-¿Tú eres la chica del tren?

-Si, Zabini soy yo.

Malfoy empezó a reírse de su amigo, desde que había llegado al compartimiento no había dejado de hablar de una chica castaña que le había robado el corazón y que la conseguirá a toda costa, al ver que era Granger, su reacción no fue otra que reírse de su amigo.

Por otro lado, Zabini, al saber que era Hermione Granger las castaña que le había robado el corazón le sentó como una patada en el estómago, así que sin decir palabra salió de la habitación murmurando un "Bunas noches Draco" después de lanzarle una dura mirada a Hermione, que le sonrió con burla.

-Espero que Zabini se recupere de este duro golpe, no me gustaría que se viera afectado por mi culpa-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-La verdad Granger, he de darte las gracias, Blaise me estaba tocando las narices con tanto, "Mi castaña por aquí, mi castaña por allá".

-De nada-Hermione agitó su varita y su bolso de viaje flotó hasta su habitación-por cierto, iba en serio eso de que no quiero que vengan tus amigos. Harry y Ron no vendrán tampoco.

-Si rompes tu promesa Granger, montaré una fiesta en tu cuarto.

-Y si tu la rompes, me aseguraré de que se quiten las ganas de montar fiestas en cuarto ajenos.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas, y Hermione se moría de hambre, casi no había cenado al saber que Malfoy iba a ser su compañero de cuarto, después de intentar leer la misma línea de su libro por décima vez, decidió bajar a las cocinas a por algo de comer.

Al bajar se encontró con Malfoy, con su pijama de tela verde, leyendo un libro enfrente del fuego.

-¿Ocurre algo Granger?

-Nada, solo que tengo hambre y me voy a las cocinas a comer algo.

Malfoy se giró y la miró, llevaba un pijama, con una camiseta larga de manga corta blanca y unos pantalones rojos de cuadros.

-¿Vas a ir a la cocina?

-Si.

-¿Tú?

-Si.

-¿Hermione Jean Granger, vas a ir a la cocina?

-¡Por dios Malfoy! ¡Tengo hambre!

-Voy contigo, esto no me lo pierdo.

Hermione rodó los ojos . salieron sin hacer ruido de su cuarto. Filch podía pillarles y si lo hacía ambos sabían que Snape y McGonagall estarían gritándoles durante horas.

-Mejor cogemos algo de comida y...volvemos a la habitación y hacemos una pequeña fiestuqui, ya sabes para celebrar el principio de curso.

-¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre o algo? Siempre has sido doña "yo respeto las normas" y ahora... no se, has cambiado.

-¡Vaya hombre! ¡No me había dado cuenta! Eso era lo que pretendía Malfoy cambiar, y me alegra que se note.

Llegaron al cuadro de la manzana y le hicieron cosquillas, se abrió la puerta y pasaron a la cocina, donde había muchos elfos, unos preparando el menú del día siguiente, otros estaban lavando y secando los platos, hubo uno que se les acercó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hermione! ¡Me alegro de volver a verte!

-¡Dobby! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien-en ese momento Dobby se dio cuenta del acompañante de Hermione-Buenas noches señoríto Malfoy ¿Cómo ha estado este verano? ¿Lo ha pasado en Suiza? ¿O ha estado en otra parte del mundo?

-Buenas noches Dobby-le saludó Malfoy muy frío.

Hermione al ver la frialdad de Malfoy y la tristeza reflejada en los grandes ojos del elfo decidió intervenir.

-Bueno Dobby nos preguntábamos si nos podrías hacer unos bocadillos y darnos un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Dobby recuperando su alegría de siempre.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde salieron de las cocinas con una bandeja con bocadillos, pasteles y galletas y dos cervezas de mantequilla, que llevaban flotando.

-Que hambre me está entrando con solo ver la comida.

-Pues no mires a la comida y mira al frente, como nos crucemos con Filch verás lo que es bueno.

Malfoy iba a reír, pero Hermione le tapó la boca con la mano.

-¿Oyes eso? ¡Es la Señora Norris! ¡Filch tiene que ir con ella! Malfoy ¿¡Qué hacemos!?-susurró Hermione al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Vaya, ya me suena más ésta Granger.

-Si yo caigo tu caes conmigo.

Malfoy elevó la bandeja y las bebidas y se llevó a Hermione detrás de una estatua.

Filch pasó de largo sin sospechar nada, pero la Señora Norris se quedó mirando la estatua, iba a dar la vuelta a la estatua por que olía a humanos, siempre había tenido un buen olfato para olerlos.

Draco y Hermione giraban cada vez que la Señora Norris daba unos pocos pasos. De pronto escucharon los pasos de Filch acercándose.

-¿Ocurre algo querida?-preguntó el Conserje a su gata-¿Has visto a algún alumno merodeando por los pasillos?-la gata maulló-¿Detrás de la estatua?

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Malfoy? ¿Alguna idea?

Malfoy pensó rápidamente, miró arriba y vio una antorcha, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Sacó su varita e hizo una floritura, de pronto todas las antorchas del pasillo se apagaron. Con cuidado Malfoy fue tanteando hasta encontrar lo que quería, la cola de la Señora Norris, le pegó un fuerte pistón, la Señora Norris gritó de dolor y pegó un salto, al tiempo que Filch se agachaba para ver lo que pasaba, su gata saltó a su cara agarrándose a ella con sus afiladas uñas.

Malfoy cogió a Hermione de la mano y salió corriéndo con ella, mientras la comida flotante le seguía.

-¡Malditos Alumnos!-fue lo último que oyeron ambos chicos antes de empezar a subir las escaleras que les llevaban a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, se miraron y ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Malfoy se sentó en el sofá y Hermione cayó al suelo con lágrimas.

-Ha sido...genial-dijo Hermione levantándose-ha habido un momento en le que me he llegado a asustar de verdad.

-Y yo, suerte que he pensado rápido.

-Si-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, que hizo que Malfoy pensara que estaba guapísima.

-¿Cenamos? A todo esto hemos ido a las cocinas para cenar-dijo cambiándo de tema.

-Si...Malfoy...creo que antes he sido un poco dura y...bueno contando con lo que acaba de pasar...he pensado que será mejor que cuando estemos aquí podríamos intentar llevarnos bien, luego en los pasillos puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿Tregua?

-Tregua.

Ambos cogieron un vaso de cerveza y brindaron.

-Feliz...primer día del último año de Hogwarts...Draco.

-Feliz...primera fiesta, espero que de muchas... del primer día del último año de Hogwarts...Hermione.

* * *

**Bueno...¿Qué tal? ¿¿Os a gustado?? Como ya dije antes, a mi si y me reí mucho, la verdad es que me lo paso bomba escribiendo estas viñetas, tan solo imaginarme a Draco haciendo todo lo que escribo...jajajajajaja bueno pues si os a gutado me dejaís y review y si no, pues también! así me animaís a que suba más, aunque bueno estoy algo liada y tengo que subir más capitulos en el resto de mis historias por lo que creo que tardaré un poco es subir la siguiente viñeta, no obstante ya se lo que va a ocurrir!! se titulara (redoble por favor): "Conociendo a la familia". Los padres de Draco y Hermione se conocen entre ellos, habrá peleas, platos volando...algún ojo morado?? No lo se ya lo vereís cuano lo suba.**

**PD. Si queréis que e algún momento escriba algo en especial sobre Draco y Hermione, no se el primer beso (obviamente lo pondré, dentro de 2 viñetas) o como se lo toman Harry y Ron y los amigos de Malfoy, acepto sugerencias!**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Conociendo a la Familia

**Hola a todo el mundo!!!!! Siento MUCHISIMO no haber podido actualizar antes, pero entre examenes y que llevo 3 días esperándo a que me llegue la inspiración (es que es muy timida, la pobre.....¬¬ cabronaaa!!!!). Bueno pues eso, que lo siento mucho (.). Quiero agradecer a Niesugui sus consejos, que han echo que no me vuelva loca con esta viñeta (casi me da un paro cardíaco o algo parecio al ver que no podía escribir nada). También quiero hacer un AVISO importante, bueno, más bien una ACLARACIÓN, ésta viñeta es la primera de otras dos que subiré....de forma no ordenada, también dicho en desorden. ¿La razón? Puedo pasarme 3 días delante del ordenador desesperada y no escribir ni una linea, ahora bien, cuando la inspiración me llega, lo hace a lo grande, por lo que se me han ocurrido un montón de ideas ycomo no podía ponerlo todo en un sola viñeta, pues hago 3. Jejejejejejejejejejeje.**

**Sin más os invito a que leáis ésta viñeta, la dejo un poco en intriga, las risas vendrán más tarde (por si no os reís con ésta viñeta)**

**Disclaimer: No he estado nunca en Londres, por lo que no puedo ser JK.**

**Pd: Todo lo que aparezca en **_"Cursiva y entre comillas"_** es lo que piensan o Draco o Hermione o que se comunican entre ellos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Conociendo a la familia**

Hermione estaba nerviosa. No, estaba muy nerviosa, había leído infinidad de libros y visto mucha películas, donde, una pareja, después de un tiempo y con una sólida relación-como la suya-sus respectivos padres se conocían. Ella pensaba que cuando le llegara el momento no habría ningún problema y que todo podría salir bien. Claro, de pequeña soñaba con casarse con su vecino, que era muggle y que sus padres ya se conocían, por lo que no habría problema alguno. Cuando fue a Hogwarts, y empezó a salir con Ron, se dijo que tampoco habría problema alguno, sus padres ya se conocían, por lo que tampoco habría problemas. Con lo que Hermione no contaba, era que acabaría saliendo con Draco Malfoy, su novio desde hacía cinco años, eso sí que era un problema, a parte de que sus respectivos padres no se conocieran en persona, habían oído hablar los unos de los otros. Todos los veranos Hermione despotricaba sobre Draco Malfoy y sobre su odioso padre. Ahora sí que tenía miedo, los padres de Draco podían usar magia, y los suyos no, y por si fuera poco, ella era hija de muggles. No, desde luego, esa comida con la que había soñado e imaginado tranquila, iba a ser de todo menos tranquila.

Draco estaba nervioso. No, estaba al borde del paro cardíaco. Sabía que la presentación de sus padres a los padres de su novia, era algo importante. Tenía que elegir bien a dicha mujer, para que sus padres no le reprocharan su mala elección. De pequeño había pensado presentarle a sus padres una mujer de alta clase social, con una fortuna comparable a la suya, de sangre noble, y ni que decir tenía que debía ser sangre limpia. Nada de sangre sucias. Pero estaba del todo equivocado, la mujer que les había presentado a sus padres no era de alta clase social, ni con una fortuna comparable a la suya, tampoco tenía sangre noble-que él supiera, Hermione no le había comentado nada al respecto-y para colmo de males, era una "sangre sucia". Sus padres entraron el cólera al saber dicho noviazgo, y se opusieron en rotundo a que su único hijo estuviera con una sangre sucia, y que si lo hacía, no sería más un Malfoy. Draco aceptó la sentencia y se marchó de su casa, hacía poco más de medio año que había vuelto a hablar con sus padres, y tanto él como Hermione decidieron presentar a su respectivos padres, dado que ambos ya habían comentado algún que otro plan de boda.

Salió del baño, ya arreglado para la ocasión, vestía unos sencillos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa negra. Vio a Hermione que entraba en el cuarto para ver como iba, ella vestía un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Ya estás listo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Estoy muerto de miedo.

-Y yo, me preocupa como pueda salir esta comida. Pero bueno, suerte que nos vamos al campo, ahí no pasará nada por hacer magia...

-Esperemos que no haya que usarla contra mis padres. Te doy permiso para utilizar cualquier hechizo para detenerles, no quiero que les pase nada a tus padres, ellos me acogieron con los brazos abiertos cuando me presenté en tu casa con mis maletas, hace cinco años.

Hermione sonrió, de pronto el ruido en el salón les indicó que los señores Malfoy estaban en casa. Bajaron cogidos de la mano y vieron que Narcisa y Lucius estaban inspeccionando la casa con cuidado.

-Necesita más limpieza Draco, te daré unos cuantos elfos domésticos para que lo limpien.

-Le agradecemos el gesto señora Malfoy, pero Draco y yo limpiamos nuestra casa, nosotros solos-sentenció Hermione, dando por acabado el tema.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos-dijo Draco al ver que su novia le apretaba con fuerza la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos? Creía que comeríamos aquí, ¿Es que vuestra casa es tan pequeña que no hay sitio para cuatro invitados?-preguntó Lucius Malfoy.

-En ésta casa puede haber mucha gente, pero nos vamos a ir al campo, a la casa de verano de los Granger, es un lugar muy agradable, apartado y tranquilo, Hermione pensó que sería un buen sitio para la comida-dijo Draco fulminando con la mirada a su padre.

_"Y para lanzar hechizos sin ser vistos."_

Hermione salió la primera de la casa, sacó el coche del garaje y esperó a que Draco convenciera a su madre de subir en él sin montar un escándalo.

Después de una hora de viaje, llegaron a un pueblo alejado de Londres, donde estaba la casa de verano de los Granger, un antiguo castillo medio en ruinas hacía muchos siglos, que había sido comprado por el abuelo de Hermione y posteriormente heredado por su madre.

El móvil de Hermione empezó a sonar y los Malfoy se asustaron. Draco rió por lo bajo, Hermione solo sonrió.

-Cogelo Draco, seguro que es mi madre diciendo que llegamos tarde.

Draco rió. Conocía la manía de Jean Granger y sabía lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando iban de visita a su casa, siempre les llamaba media hora antes para recordarles que tenían que ir a su casa.

-Aquí Draco...Muy bien John ¿Y vosotros?...No pasa nada, estamos en el pueblo así que ahora lo compramos-Draco le indicó a Hermione que parara un momento-Claro..no, en absoluto, no es ninguna molestia..hasta ahora.

-¿El pan, verdad?-preguntó Hermione sacando su monedero del bolso.

-Siete barras, más lo que ha encargado-le informó Draco.

-Sabía que lo iba a hacer, siempre lo hace.

Hermione salió del coche y entró en la panadería de enfrente, minutos después salió con dos bolsas y una caja. Draco le ayudó a meter las bolsas en el maletero.

-¿Qué hay dentro de la caja?

-Supongo que un gran pastel por que el suyo se quemó mientras regaba las plantas.

* * *

Unas grandes verjas de un color verde oscuro, con un gran bosque detrás de un castillo medio en ruinas y un camino de piedras hasta él, eso era la casa de verano de los Granger. También había una piscina y una pista de tenis, los Señores Malfoy quedaron medianamente complacidos al ver que la casa no era pequeña, comparada con la que tenían en Londres.

Al salir Hermione del coche, un perro, más específicamente un can, salió de la casa y corrió hasta Hermione, que le abrazó, el perro feliz de ver a Hermione le lamió la cara. Cuando vio a Draco se puso sobre dos patas y también le lamió la cara.

-¡Rita! ¿Qué pasa, has visto a Hermione?

Una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, alta, de pelo largo y rubio oscuro que vestía un sencillo vestido verde salió de la casa, al ver a sus invitados avanzó hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-Hermione, estás guapísima-dijo la mujer.

-Gracias mamá.

-Hola, Draco.

-Buenos días Señora Granger.

-Por dios Draco, llámame Jean, no me digas "Señora" haces que me sienta vieja y no se si quiero serlo todavía.

-De acuerdo, Jean te presento a mis padres, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy.

Jean estudió a los Malfoy. No les caía muy bien, después de ver a Draco en el umbral de su puerta con unas maletas diciendo que sus padres le habían desheredado por estar saliendo con Hermione. Pero finalmente sonrió.

-Señores Granger, un placer conocerles al fin, Draco no hace más que hablar de ustedes.

-El placer es nuestro-dijo Lucius Malfoy besando la mano de Jean.

-Me alegra conocerla, Señora Granger-dijo Narcisa Malfoy en un tono cortante.

Draco y Hermione sacaron las cosa que habían traído del maletero y las metieron en la casa, mientras que Jean hablaba con los Malfoy.

-Creo que a tu madre les ha caído bien-comentó Draco guardando el pastel en la nevera.

-Y también creías que le gustaba la tarta de mora cuando la que le gusta es la de fresa-dijo Hermione-Depende de cómo vaya el día les caerá bien o mal, aunque con lo que está hablando creo que la cosa va por buen camino.

-¿Dónde está mi bruja favorita?-preguntó un hombre alto de pelo gris vestido con unos pantalones de pana y un jersey verde olivo, con una pipa en la boca.

-Hola papá-Hermione le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Oye nena, tú padre quiere hablar contigo, el teléfono está en el salón.

Hermione salió de la cocina, Los Señores Malfoy y el padre de Hermione, John, fueron presentados. Lucius Malfoy recibió un apretón de manos, mientras que Narcisa recibió un beso en la mano, al igual que Jean.

-Vayamos al jardín trasero, he preparado un aperitivo español antes de comer-dijo Jean.

-Los Señores Granger son muy aficionados a la comida europea, en concreto a la española, está deliciosa-les aclaró Draco a sus padres.

El patio trasero daba a un frondoso bosque, protagonista de muchas historias de terror en el pueblo, había una mesa blanca con un aperitivo típico español, aceitunas, gambas, cerveza, patatas bravas, tortilla de patatas...Al cabo de un rato llegó Hermione.

-Papá se disculpa por no poder venir, pero Mary-Jane tiene que guardar reposo, por lo visto se ha excedido demasiado y ahora ella y el bebé tienen que descansar.

-Ya le dije yo a tu padre que la vigilara, siempre está haciendo esfuerzos de más y eso no le conviene en su estado-dijo Jean.

-Jason tampoco puede venir Hermione, ha tenido un viaje de negocios inesperado y ha tenido que irse a Boston.

_"Si solo quería que os conocierais entre vosotros, no quiero presentarles a toda la familia de golpe, ahí si que tendríamos que usar la magia ¿Verdad Draco?"_

_"No me seas tan pesimista, que tus padres estén divorciados es normal, hay muchas parejas separadas y ahora cada uno ha rehecho su vida y mira el lado positivo, tienes un hermano mayor y dentro de poco tendrás una hermanita pequeña."_

-Hermione, es de mala educación mantener una conversación con tu novio sin que nos enteremos nosotros-le dijo John a su hija.

Hermione se sonrojó y vio como el Señor Malfoy fruncía un poco el ceño, de forma muy disimulada. Mientras la Señora Malfoy esperaba poder escapar en algún momento de las alabanzas de Jean. Cada vez que Narcisa bebía un trago de licor o se limpiaba la boca después de beber, recibía un comentario adulador por parte de Jean Granger, después del séptimo se estaba empezando a cansar, seguía manteniendo su "cara de póquer" pero Draco, Hermione y Lucius sabían que estaba llegando a límite, hasta John Granger opinaba que su esposa se estaba excediendo y que dentro de poco haría que Hermione se avergonzase de tener una madre que hablaba por los codos.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Practica usted la pesca?-preguntó John para entablar una conversación diferente a la de su mujer.

-Nunca lo he probado-dijo Lucius seriamente.

-Pues debería, a Draco le encanta, deberíamos ir al lago de aquí al lado a pescar por la tarde ¿Qué me dices joven Draco?

Draco pensó en la primera vez que pescó, nunca en su vida lo había echo, pero Hermione le disuadió y al final fue. Después de unas horas Draco volvió empapado y cuando Hermione le preguntó por qué venía tan mojado, entre tantos murmullos solo pudo entender _Prefiero estar fregando todo el día antes que volver a pescar_ pero días más tarde descubrió que no era para tanto y hasta lo disfrutó.

-Me encantaría John, padre creo que deberías probarlo, es bueno tener nuevas aficiones.

-Las aficiones que no requieren la magia no son unas buenas aficiones-contestó Lucius Malfoy-en cambio las que si la requieren son buenas aficiones por que se necesita concentración.

-¿Y la pesca no necesita concentración?-preguntó John Granger-si nunca lo ha probado Señor Malfoy no diga que no requiere concentración. Hermione querida veo que Draco tiene el mismo temperamento que su padre, esas fueron exactamente las mismas palabras que me dijo cuando le propuse pescar hace algunos meses.

* * *

-¿Y dígame Señora Malfoy, usa algún tratamiento facial?-preguntó Jean-por que permítame decirla que esa piel a su edad es perfecta.

-¿Me está llamando mayor, Señora Granger?-preguntó Narcisa Malfoy un tanto enfadada. Puede que Jean Granger fuera unos años más joven que ella, pero eso no le daba derecho a llamarla vieja a la cara.

-En absoluto mi querida Señora Malfoy, solo digo que con la edad la piel se va arrugando, míreme a mí, no tengo ni cincuenta años y ya estoy usando tratamientos para tener la piel suave y sedosa de antaño.

-Pues uso hechizos de vez en cuando, Señora Granger.

-Me encantaría que Hermione me los aplicara.

-Ni lo sueñes mamá, estás paranoica, tienes la piel bien, deja de decir tonterías.

-Pero Hermione, no quiero llegar a los cincuenta y tener la piel como una pasa-protestó Jean Malfoy.

-Yo tengo cincuenta y uno y como bien ha dicho Señora Granger, tengo una piel exquisita-repuso Narcisa Malfoy. No, desde luego que no pensaba dejar que Jean Malfoy la llamara vieja por más tiempo.

-Bueno, como usted misma acaba de decirme, usa hechizos de vez en cuando.

Hermione tragó saliva asustada, eso no podía acabar bien, su madre estaba llamando a Narcisa Malfoy, vieja no, lo siguiente...persona de la tercera edad a la cara y ella estaba claro que no pensaba quedarse corta, vio como disimuladamente Narcisa Malfoy metía su mano en el bolsillo de su largo y negro vestido.

* * *

-La caza, también requiere concentración y habilidad-dijo John Granger-y puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

-No entiendo el interés de...la gente corriente en montar sobre un caballo y perseguir a un animal.

-Es algo divertido y entretenido, un servidor siempre se lo pasa bien a la hora de cazar, sobre todo con cierto rubio nervioso.

-John, eso solo pasó la primera vez-dijo Draco.

-Los Malfoy nunca nos ponemos nerviosos-dijo Lucius Malfoy.

-pues déjeme decirle Señor Malfoy, que si hijo aquí presente se puso muy nervioso la primera vez que cazó, lo cual es totalmente normal y comprensible, Hermione también lo pasó mal la primera vez que cazó, hace ya muchos años.

-¿Está diciéndome que su hija es mejor que mi hijo?-preguntó Lucius Malfoy.

-Solo digo que mi hija tenía más experiencia que su _nuevamente__admitido_ hijo.

Draco tragó salida y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a su padre deslizar la mano con cuidado hacia el bolsillo de su traje negro, donde guardaba la varita.

Tanto Draco como Hermione se miraron con temor, después de un asentimiento ambos cogieron sus respectivas varitas con la mano, listos para intervenir en el momento adecuado.

Un ruido les hizo dejar de mirar a sus padres, los dos canes de Hermione, Rita y Roger venían corriendo hacia ellos, saltaron encima de la mesa-la comida acabó encima de Lucius y Narcisa-y se tiraron encima de los Malfoy, lamiéndoles la cara. Draco y Hermione estaban horrorizados.

"_¿Qué más puede pasar?"_


End file.
